What Hurts the Most: a compolation
by kayanajordan78916110
Summary: different POV stories with characters telling their feelings. mostly Sauske and Naruto, maybe a few others. might change title soon. please R&R!
1. What Hurts the Most

**What Hurts the Most**

disclaimer: I don't own the song, or any of the Naruto characters...even though I wish I did!  
song: What Hurts the Most Artist: Rascal Flatts

Ok. this is my fist fic, so don't be too harsh please!  
Naruto's POV telling Sasuke about how he feels.

_ :lyrics:  
_Naruto's story

_:I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while _

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again __I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me:_

Water came down in sheets from gray-black clouds that hung low over the village. I could hear it splatting on the windowpane and seeing it dosen't really bother me. They are just like my tears. I mean, few things can really make me feel anymore. Sure, I still love ramen, and i still smile, but its forced. Being alone and hated so much by the people I try so hard to get to see me for who I am, and not what is in me has taken its toll on me. Sure I have Sakura, she is a good friend and all, but ever since You left, I just hurt so much.

_:What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do:_

I saw you every day. That smirk and those taunts you carelessly threw my way where the only thing I lived for. I came so colose to telling you my feelings for you one day during training. You had me pinned to a tree, your body pressed close to mine, driving me wild. I blushed and you asked me what my problem was. I was about to blurt it out, but then I glanced up and saw that cold hard look in your eyes and another piece of my heart broke. I glanced down and said that there was nothing wrong. You released me and turned without a word and walked home. What you don't know is that when you were out of sight, I dropped to my knees and cried. Hard. I could feel my heart constricting at the thought of never knowing the feel of your lips on mine or of never seeing you smile. I love you so much.

_:It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doin' It _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _

_Still Harder _

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret _

_But I know if I could do it over_

_ I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken:_

There is nothing in the village that dosen't remind me of you. Just living has become so hard. Doing everything that a person has to do, every single little thing. I see you. But I have to keep living, so maybe if you come back...But even though I hurt so much inside, seeing what you have done to everyone else hurts me so much. Just being with Sakura, joking, training, it hurts to have to force the smiles and the hollow laughs to cover up the pain. I walk the streets alone, seeing places I spent time with you. The bridge, that brings back another memory. Once when you smiled, and I have the feeling that if I could give the very words in my heart to you, I would, to see that smile again right now. But I couldn't do it then, so what makes me think I could do it now.

_:What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do:_

You would call me all sorts of things, Dobe being your favorite, and it would hurt me. But in some small corner of my heart, i cherished it. It showed me that you were paying attention to me. That you noticed me. but you would always wind up bringing up my hopes that we could be something, and then you would brop me, like a hot potato, when I least expected it. Like you would notice any of that anyway. you were so oblivious. you spent more time with your back turned to me and your feet carrying you away than you did sparing and training with and insulting me. Noticing me. I could never tell you my feelings.

_:What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do:_

The thing that just broke me was when you left for good. I ran after you and grabbed your arm. you tried to yank your arm ayay, and when you couldn't, you turned on me. You spat obcenities at me cursing me and everyone else. you were being so self-righteous that you didn't notice the tears in my eyes. You saw right through me, didn't notice me yet again. I hated hearing you say those things to me, so I released you from my grip and you didn't even notice. You just kept yelling. I wanted to yell back that I loved you and that I didn't want you to leave, but you suddenly looked down and saw I wasn't holding your arm anymore. You spun on your heel withut another word. You never even once looked back. I'm almost glad you didn't. I was on the ground crying.

:_Not seeing that loving you _

_That's what I was trying to do:_

You wouldn't have seen me anyway.

-FIN-  
OK, so I would love reviews, and if I get a lot, I might make another songfic. I have a bunch floating up in my head!


	2. Be My Escape

**Be My Escape**

_Kaya_: Thank you for your reviews everyone. I think I am going to change the title to something that has to do with songfics, because thats what this is, a bunch of songfics I write off the top of my head. But yeah, if anyone has any idea what I should call the main title, feel free to put it in a review!

_Sasuke_: Kaya, WHY do I sound all confusing?

_Kaya_: Because you do. And because you are!

_Sasuke_: HEY! -throws pillow at Kaya-

_Kaya_: -dodges-

_Kaya and Sasuke_: On with the songfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or any characters from Naruto, but if I did...-evil laugh-

song: Be My Escape

Artist: Reliant K

_lyrics  
_story

Summary: Sasuke's POV kinda complicated lol sry! don't hurt me!

_I've given up on giving up slowly _

_I'm blending in so you won't even know me _

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate. _

_This one last pull that you mention _

_It's my one last shot at redemption _

_Cause I know to live you must give your life away._

I closed my self off from everyone, even you my little Kitsune. I didn't want to be seen for what I really am. Feelings had only gotten in the way. But maybe, just maybe, there is something you could help me with. Just this one time. You once confessed your love for me, and maybe that is the one thing that can save me.

Because I love you too.

_And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity _

_And I've been locked inside that house _

_All the while you hold the key And I've been dying to get out _

_And that might be the death of me. _

_And even though there's no way of knowing _

_Where to go _

_I promise I'm goin because_

I kept it held in for so long, I thought you would never think of me that way again after what I put you through. It all depends on if you still love me. I don't want to hide from my feelings any more. I want to learn how to enjoy life, but I can't do it on my own. I have no idea what will happen between us, and I'm scared to death, but I'm not going to let fear keep me from being happy.

_I gotta get out of here _

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake _

_I gotta get out of here And I'm begging you, _

_I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

Please, will you help me shed my shell and walk with me hand in hand, my little Kitsune. Become one in love with me and share your happiness with me. Show me how to feel and care. Be my escape from the darkness.

_I've given up on doing this alone now _

_Guess I failed and I'm ready to be shown how _

_You told me the way and now I'm tryin to get there_

I need your help. I am begging on my knees. I don't want to be alone anymore! You told me you loved me before. Is there any way to get that love back?

_And this life sentence that I'm serving _

_I admit that I'm every bit deserving _

_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

If you hate me for pushing you away, I will totally understand. Even though you said your love for me was everlasting, it could still be crumbled.

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity _

_And I've been locked inside that house _

_All the while you hold the key _

_And I've been dying to get out _

_And that might be the death of me. _

_And even though there's no way of knowing _

_Where to go _

_I promise I'm goin because_

My stomach is in knots just thinking of talking to you again after so long. Only your answer can set me free. I want to know what it is like to smile a real smile again. These smirks are going to kill me, these fake half-smiles. But would a real smile shatter my calm cold shell? I don't know, but I want to try.

_I gotta get out of here _

_Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake (yeah) _

_I gotta get out of here _

_And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

I want out of this self imposed hell. I feel it sucking the life out of me day by day and it is getting harder to keep on going. Please be my escape from this hell.

_I am a hostage to my own humanity _

_Self-detained and forced to live in this mess I've made _

_And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me _

_But I can't ask you to give what you already gave._

Please, my little Kitsune. Pull me out of my cold hard shell. I don't want to be emotionless anymore. Do anything and everything in your power and your will to help me! I can't ask you for your love. you have to give it freely without prompting...but...

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity _

_And I've been locked inside that house _

_All the while you hold the key _

_And I've been dying to get out _

_That might be the death of me. _

_And even though there's no way of knowing _

_Where to go _

_I promise I'm goin because_

I want, no. I Need you to help me. I have never asked anything of you before. Are three little words and the rest of your life to much to ask? I can feel my heart sinking at the thought of your rejection, but there is nothing that can stop me from trying. I'm going to be like you. Never EVER giving up!

_I gotta get out of here _

_I'm stuck inside this rut that I feel into by mistake _

_I gotta get out of here _

_And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape._

My mind id reeling with all the thoughts of your answer. I can't take it. I have to find you! Please be my escape form this torture.

_I fought you for so long _

_I should have let you win _

_(Oh how we regret those things we do) _

_And all I was trying to do was save my own skin _

_(But so were you) _

_So were you_

I'm so sorry my love. I never thought about your feelings before. I think I might not deserve you. I was only thinking about myself...but so were you.

-FIN-  
read and review! please?


	3. Made of Glass

**Made Of Glass**

Disclaimer: you know the routine..I don't own anything but my thoughts...

A/N thank you all(the three of you) for the reviews. I have yet to get a flame but I'm happy about that lol. I have many other songs lined up for this little jumble i have coming together. I have decided to change the Main title...but I need help thinking up a good name...anyone care to take a stab at it? I would appreciate more reviews...and i promise at least one new songfic everyday...unless I don't get reviews cuz then I will be to sad to write. So keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing lol. Love you all!

_Kaya_: Oh Naru-kun!

_Naruto_: why do you make me feel so sad? -pouts-

_Kaya_: because you look cute when you are sad! Want some ramen?

_Naruto_: YESSSS!

_Kaya_: too bad!

_Naruto_: -whines and pouts-

_Kaya_ _and_ _Naruto_: On with the fic!

Another Naruto POV, I hope you enjoy!

Song: Made Of Glass

Artist: Trapt

_Lyrics_

story

_I don't know anything at all and I'm somebody else_

Kami! My head is spinning and I can't make sense of anything. Look, can't you see what you have done to me? I don't even act like my normal, happy-go-lucky self because I am so confused by you.

_It could take years to find you, it could years to find myself_

_And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to see _

_That I think it's time to break down these walls that we throw_

What the HELL were you thinking teme? Where are you now? What have you done with the old me? So many times I have asked myself this, but I think it is time that I asked you. I want the truth from you.

_Am I still breathing have I lost that feeling _

_Am I made of glass 'cause you see right through me _

_I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that _

_I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today_

Am I the one that you love? Is that why you act that way towards me? I can't feel the hate for you anymore that I have felt before. do you see something in me that I don't? Teme, what do you see? There are so many questions that can't be answered, that I don't want answered.

_And even if everything goes wrong and we start to fall apart _

_I will understand where you are, I will understand this by myself _

_And I don't need to hear your answer I just need you to feel _

_Like there are no boundaries at all_

I feel like I could just open myself up to you, but your eyes see through me already. If you love me and if I love you, what then? will it work? If it dosen't, I guess thats ok with me. I will know that I at least gave it a shot. so I will let you in. There will be nothing standing in your way.

_Am I still breathing have I lost that feeling _

_Am I made of glass 'cause you see right through me _

_I don't know who I am and you're the only one who sees that _

_I can't ask these questions that cannot be answered today_

Is this for real? are we really in love? Will it always be the two of us? I have lost my hate for you. You see straight into my heat, my very being. I am not the same anyomre and you are the only one who can tell. There are so many things left unanswered.

_And how far have we come, too far to throw away the past _

_Will you be there waiting for me _

_I have to ask what we are, if I ask today it just won't last _

_So I'll be here waiting for you_

So many things have formed between us, memories that we have created and love that we shared. We have so much that I can't just throw it away, even if you did leave me here alone. Are you waiting for me to prove my love and come to you? Are you that uncertain of my feelings? I thought you could tell. I can't believe that you do not know. You knew so much already and I told you a million times, so I will wait here for you.

_Will we ever feel this good again - Not today_

Will there be any love between us? will you ever smile for me again? Not today...

_Will we ever feel this real again - Not today_

Will there ever be times where I hold you and feel you and know what we feel is right? Not today...

_Will you ever be mine again - Not today_

Will I ever be able to say you are MY teme? Not today...

_Will we ever feel this real again - Not today_

Will we ever know that we belong together? Not today...


	4. Standing Outside the Fire

**Standing Outside the Fire**

A/N Ah, I promised myself that I wouldn't write another until I got some reviews, but my head started hurting from all the pent up ideas...but seriously, I need more reviews. I need to know if you guys really like my stuff!

Disclaimer: Um...no duh, you don't have to rub it in...FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, I _KNOW_ I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT!

_Kaya_: Hey guys!

_Naruro and_ _Sasuke_: Oi Kaya, what have you done to us?

_Kaya_: Aww, you guys are so cute...

_Kaya_ _Naruto_ _and_ _Sasuke_: On with the fic!

Artist: Garth Brooks

Song: Standing Outside the Fire

_Lyrics_

Story

_We call them cool _

_Those hearts that have no scars to show _

_The ones that never do let go _

_And risk the tables being turned_

Sasuke, why do you always have to be so damn perfect? Why do you have to make everyone love you, even me? Why do you have to be so sure of yourself, always cool and calm? you think you know exactly what everyone is thinking. Well, if you did, you would really be surprised at some of my thoughts...

_We call them fools _

_Who have to dance within the flame _

_Who chance the sorrow and the shame _

_That always comes with getting burned_

Naruto, why do you always have to jump without looking? You throw yourself headlong into everything you do, and it usually backfires. You have to try everything at least once just to try it, and you wind up getting burnt.

_But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire _

_'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire_

But I guess you have to be tough my little Kitsune, to keep going back even after you get burnt, because you couldn't live taking the easy road, could you?

_We call them strong _

_Those who can face this world alone _

_Who seem to get by on their own _

_Those who will never take the fall_

Sasuke, you think that you don't need anyone else? Yeah, you have done pretty well so far, but what must you feel when you are all alone, no one to comfort you...no one to share your joy? I wish I could be like that for you.

_We call them weak _

_Who are unable to resist _

_The slightest chance love might exist _

_And for that forsake it all_

Naruto, You can't help but do irrationally insane things. You set high goals, goals that a normal person could never attain. But I guess thats why you are you. You can do anything you really set your mind to. The one you desire after had better watch their heart, lest it get stolen without warning. But be careful not to loose everything you have to your goals.

_They're so hell-bent on giving, walking a wire _

_Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire_

My Kitsune, you are so devoted, it is scary sometimes, going out on a limb to do things that are better left undone. You say life isn't worth living unless you can push the boundaries to the limmit.

_Standing outside the fire _

_Standing outside the fire _

_Life is not tried, it is merely survived _

_If you're standing outside the fire_

Sasuke, you aren't really living, being all alone like you are. It hurts me, it Pains me, to see you lock yourself away so you can't get hurt. You are standing outside the fire...

_There's this love that is burning _

_Deep in my soul _

_Constantly yearning to get out of control _

_Wanting to fly higher and higher _

_I can't abide _

_Standing outside the fire_

Sasuke, I have to tell you. I love you so much and I want to be able to show it to you, but if you never notice me, how can I? I keep going higher and higher, doing more dangerous things. What will it take for you to finally break? I don't want to stand outside the fire...

_Standing outside the fire _

_Standing outside the fire _

_Life is not tried, it is merely survived _

_If you're standing outside the fire_

Naruto, you don't understand. I feel Safe where I am now. I don't want to loose what I have. How can I make you see? I Like standing outside the fire. But, I love you. What do I do?

_Standing outside the fire _

_Standing outside the fire _

_Life is not tried, it is merely survived _

_If you're standing outside the fire_

Sasuke, come dance with me in the flames and I will tell you what you mean to me. You have to take a chance and quit hiding. Show yourself. Live and love and quit standing outside the fire...

**-FIN-**  
as always, read and review!


	5. Jumper I Would Understand

**Jumper (I would Understand)**

A/N So yeah, I have only ONE full time reviewer...and only six reviews...thats kinda sad considering there are almost 400 hits...-cries- Reviews make me happy, but not getting reviews makes me sad and I don't want to write.  
Anyway, I wanted to tell all you dedicated readers...(hnn)...that I am going to try my hand at something other than songfics! I am going to wing it by chapter, but I don't know when I will start exactly. It will be soon though. Anyway...(I say that alot) so yeah, read and review!

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah...I don't own any of it...

_Kaya_: Yay! Song number five!

_Sasuke_: You Bitch...You made my Naru-kun go suicidal...

_Naruto_: It's ok Sasuke, Im still here.

_Sasuke_: -glomps Naruto-

_Kaya_: Anyway...on with the fic!

Song: Jumper (I would Understand)  
Artist: Third eye blind

_Lyrics_

story

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,__  
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in,  
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand.  
I would understand,_

Why Would you want to do something like this to yourself Dobe? Did you want attention? Well, you sure as hell got mine, but I don't think anyone else gives a shit about you, they figured that you would just die and they would be rid of you. I hope you live so I can beat the shit out of you for being so stupid. I read the note you left. How could you have those feelings and not tell me? well, maybe I was a bit distant and maybe I did insult you a little too much, but I was unsure of your feelings towards me and I didn't want to be rejected. I guess alot of this is my fault..hnn. Well, When you wake up, if you dont want to see me, I will understand.

_The angry boy, a bit too insane,__  
Icing over a secret pain,  
You know you don't belong,  
You're the first to fight, You're way too loud,  
You're The flash of light, On a burial shroud,  
I know something's wrong,  
Well everyone I know has got a reason, To say, put the past away_

You were always so crazy, always predictably crazy, and thats what I had come to love about you. I learned that your hyper happy attitude was only covering up the pain you felt inside. Convinced that everyone (even I,) hated you because of the Kyuubi. It must have been hell for you seeing me and me acting like such a prick...I even hurt myself, denying my feelings for you until this. You were always the one to start a spar with me, with your eagerness to be near me, and you would always taunt me in that loud, incessant voice of yours...the voice I have come to love. You were always the one that seemed most out of place, and I know you knew. You must have tried to hide your past, and it wansn't staying hidden, because I knew.

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies, That you've been living in,  
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand,  
I would understand._

Naruto, I wish I could have Pulled you back from the ledge, I was only a minute too late. Seeing you dive off the top of Hokage Mountain tore my heart from my chest and stomped it into the ground. I am so afraid to loose you without telling you that I love you too. I don't care if you hate me after this, just please wake up! I will understand if you are mad, I just don't want you to die.

_Well he's on the table, And he's gone to code,  
And I do not think anyone knows,  
What they are doing here,  
And your friends have left, You've been dismissed,  
I never thought it would come to this, And I, I want you to know,  
Everyone's got to face down the demons,  
Maybe today, We can put the past away,_

There you are, still unconcious after so many days. What am I going to do if I loose you? There are so many people that come in to 'wish you well'. Bullshit. They just want to see if you have died yet. I am the only one that is here as a friend, and dare say I, A loved one? They already think of you as gone. 'Good riddance to the demon' they say as they leave your room, but I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they have to face 'the demon' again when I make them personally appologize to you...they will have to acknowledge that you are you, not the demon. No more living in the past.

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies, that you've been living in,  
And if you do not want to see me again, I would understand,  
I would understand,  
I would understand..._

My Naruto, please wake up. Please stay away from the light at the end of the tunnel, or whatever leads to death. Come back to me so I can show you how much I love you. all the things you did, you thought they pushed me away, but they only pulled me closer. I just was afraid to show it. Yes, the stoic, unfeeling Uchiha was afraid...afraid of loosing you, and I still am. But if you don't want anything to do with me when you wake up, I will understand.

_Can you put the past away, I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,  
I would understand..._

Put all the bad memories away, don't think of me as the teammate that hates and only thinks of revenge. Think of me as the man that you love, and the man that returns that love. My sweet Naruto, please see me as someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. That is how I see you.

But If you never wake up...I will understand...

-**FIN**-  
As always, read and review!


End file.
